Duema Land President
Duema Land President was first introduced in the Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters Anime. He leads the secret society of Duel Masters Land and seems to be the show's new antagonist. His actions makes him the direct enemy of Katta Kirifuda and Shobu Kirifuda due to his connections and his despicable schemes. His reckless and irresponsible actions eventually resulted in the unleashing of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden's spirit into the world (Which takes the body of Basara, one of his subordinates which he led into obtaining the card) which can easily cause unprecedented catastrophe to the human and creature worlds. This is followed by the formation of the Rare Killers, a cult that seeks to steal as many rare cards as possible to feed Dokindam X, and finally the destruction of all Dragons of the creature world. Details He is a robotic costume that is able to manipulate electricity and his behavior and appearance seem vaguely reminiscent of Benny Haha. Also, from episode 24, it was revealed that he can consume up to a whole city worth of electricity to charge himself. He also has no qualms to play dirty tricks or take a person's life in order to reach his goals. Some of the prime examples are; *Destroying Basara's precious motorbike, which leads to Basara's motivation to obtain Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and causing him to be completely possessed by the card, directly leading to the events in VSRF as well as accidentally unleashing doomsday upon the world. *Kidnapping Kojiro's brothers in order to make Kojiro duel Katta and get Katta out of the way of his plans. *Mocking Katta about Lucifer's unknown fate, enraging Katta. *Employing Gyou to delay Katta and Shobu in learning the use of Bolshack Dogiragon, even if it means killing them. *Destroying the duel table in order to kill Katta, even though Basara was there. *Betraying and getting rid of his subordinates to replace them with new ones. *Slipping cards to his hand and shields just like Benny Haha did in the first season. Due to these traits, he is speculated be fans to be one of Benny Haha's robots/Benny himself in a robotic costume which he uses to hide his involvement in the Duel Masters Land conspiracy. The fact that Gyou still works with him further proves that he is related to Benny Haha in some way. However, his despicable actions did not go undetected, as Shobu himself had witnessed everything through his communication systems despite being away for a long time, in which he even found his schemes unforgivable. Eventually, Duema Land President ended up gaining more enemies to another. Anime History Not much is known about his background other than the fact that he has recruited strong duelists such as Duemouse, Basara, Hakase and Rambo at some point in the past. He also has the possession of Forbidden (locked in its seal), one of the most dangerous card used by Zakira during Shobu Kirifuda's time hidden in the deep underground of the park. At one point, he might had known of Katta Kirifuda's duel ability, possibility his backkground and connection to the Duel Masters World similar to his older brother, marking him a threat to his plans. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He made his first appearance as a hologram after Lulu Takigawa refused to sell her card shop and made his appearance again together with his elite duelists; Basara, Hakase and Rambo. At one point of time, Basara defied his orders of not to duel Lucifer and arrived to the scene by using one of the robots as a communicator. After Basara lost to Lucifer, he destroys Basara's motorbike. He then instructed Duemouse to guide Basara to the deep undergrounds. Upon Basara obtaining Forbidden and being able to suppress its dark power, he made a sarcastic remark to be careful. However, this has directly led to Basara's loss of humanity to the dark creature spirit Dokindam X which is the real form of the Forbidden and directly led to the events in the sequel. When the workers in the underground city went on strike (in which the cause is Rambo's actions of blasting a tree in episode 20), he launched himself out of the white castle to get more electricity. Lulu, Katta Kirifuda and Bucyake chases after him all the way to the school grounds where Hokaben and his baseball team are having overnight training for the match finals. Hokaben bombarded the President with baseball hits before settling with a duel. He easily won and took away all of the power meant to light up to training grounds. At one time, he kidnaps Kojiro Sasaki's brothers to make Kojiro defeat Katta and eliminate him from the competition. However, his plan was foiled by Kojiro when he gave Katta one point, much to his frustration. He later meets Basara via his robot after the latter received the true form of Forbidden. After Katta meets up with his brother Shobu to discuss about the upcoming battle, he sent Gyou to follow them and to get information of Shobu's research notes about the Revolutionary Dragons. However, Shobu was able to see through their ploy and make use of his judgment to go against them, which was successful and giving Katta enough time to learn how to use Bolshack Dogiragon's true power. Later during Katta's rematch against Basara, when he noticed that his duelist was going to lose, the president blew up their table and stole Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and Redzone, Roaring Invasion. With Basara, Hakase and Rambo failing him, he fires them, brings forth a new elite of duelists Gen-chan, Chuu-yan and Zon-san and he also turns the Duema Land Park into a giant fortress. While his duelists were busy taking care of the intruders, Basara recovered Dokindam X and went to duel against him to avenge his friends. During the duel he tried diverse ways of cheating such as slipping a card from his mechanical glove to the top of his deck or replacing shields, but even that did not save him from a one shot kill and he was in the end defeated by Dokindam X. He tried escaping, but Lulu Takigawa threw the dueling table on him and stopped him. As a final attempt, he blew up the fortress but everyone survived. In the process his suit was destroyed and it was revealed that the Duema Land President was actually Benny Haha piloting a mechanical suit. He had conspired to defeat Katta Kirifuda and destroy duelists as a part of his revenge against "his idiot brother". With his plan foiled, he flew away, swearing revenge once again. Deck Statistics He uses an all civilization deck reminiscent of Five Color Faerie Miracle with many Hall of Fame cards. His main trump card is Unidentified which he uses to spam multiple strong finishers. His last deck was a Water deck focused on the ??? race. Water Civilization *Aqua Super Emeral *Cyber I Choice *Dueland, Transformation of Dreams *Duerou, Weapon of Dreams *Emergency Typhoon *Energy Stream *Eureka Charger *Gachanko, Minirobo No.1 *Genius' Big Answer *It's Showtime *Jaggra, Invader *Landhead, Invader *Ragnarok, the Clock *Spellbook Charger *Surf Spiral *Unidentified *Unidentified Objective Multicolored *Miraculous Plague }} Trivia *A pack based on him appears in the DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes and he is also depicted in the artwork of Unidentified Objective commanding a robot that has a cannon that looks like a male underpart, despite him being seemingly a new character. Additionally, the balls below the robot has a "牛" ("Gyuu", meaning "Gyuujiro") text on it, indicating that he is actually Benny Haha in some way. **This was later proven in episode 39 when a shadow of Benny Haha was shown in episode 39 when Duema Land President blabbered about his plan to wreck the Duel Masters World, though it cannot be fully confirmed. **In Episode 40, Duema Land President even mentions Lucifer resembling a various guy who "bullied" him in the past, further proving this fact. **In Episode 44, after the President and Duel Masters Land were destroyed, Benny Haha is revealed from inside the president's cockpit, completely proving this fact after half a year of hints given by officials. *His ultimate goal was getting revenge by using a powerful beam that would stop duelists from ever being able to duel again. Duemouse stopped this plan, as he believed that dueling shouldn't be a tool of revenge. Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Land Category:Anime Character